


Understanding

by AdorableIHateYou



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven tries to understand everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Understanding was his life.  
As soon as they were gone, Steven had to understand.  
He'd eat a snack, and put on soft music. His phone was muted and he had water for if he was thirsty. He sat on his bed, cross-legged in the dark.  
Sometimes, he'd make playlists for them. Peridot had a few songs, Bismuth had one, and Lapis--Lapis had hundreds. They were the closest, honestly--he knew a lot about her.  
Lapis's understanding was mostly built on her own feelings and facts.  
Peridot's was half-formed explanations he doesn't understand anyway and her explanations of emotions neither of them reciognize.  
Bismuth was the worst. There's a certain point where understanding stops, because your own beleifs conflict with what you're trying to understand. And sure, he understands that sometimes killing is nessacary, even with humans, but if there was a way to nutralize a human threat, there is almost no excuse not to utilize it.  
Killing innocent people--innocent Gems, especially, who had gone through so much--was not something he could understand, plain and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> My beliefs overlapped Stevens, and this happened.


End file.
